bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aeron Solo
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Arrancar109 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2010-05-06T16:29:03 Re:What'd I do wrong? You did not break the spoiler policy. It was removed because you were speculating and because Hell Verse is a promo book. The movie is called Hell Chapter. All details of the new movie are to be found in Forum:4th Bleach Movie. A simple link to that forum or to the trailer will suffice. 23:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hello, your post on the Hollowfication talk page has been moved to Forum:Kaname tosen. This is because Talk pages are only for the discussion of the content of the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) It is against policy to remove content from a users talk page. Do not do it again.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, You are not to remove content from other people's pages. It does not matter if you posted it. You can alter it if you want but not delete it. There is no need to get an attitude--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grimmjow What you added to the article was in out of universe wording, meaning that you made reference to the bleach universe not being the real universe. Anytime anything is added to an article it has to be in in universe wording. Aside from that it doesn't really need to be stated. We try and not touch to much on statuses as when they were in the infobox people would complain about each and every status so we try and just put down what happened and nothing more--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) References are simple, a manga reference will look like Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 16-20 and an anime reference will look like Bleach anime; Episode 270. Just add that code after the part you want to reference--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Closing Discussions Closing Discussions is only to be done by an admin or committee member. Forums usually aren't closed unless they are getting out of hand--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Not really, if people want to argue they can. If it gets out of hand ever I will close the discussion--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Edits and manual of style Once again the content you place has been removed. In this case the Forum:Hollow Ichigo. Why? Because after numerous issues with policy violation it seems you have not even gone over some. (All policies on the site must be followed). Had you have done so you would have read in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style under outside references this particular point. "References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach. (While there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, Bleach wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities.)" In other words yes there will are gonna be simularities between many and all manga. But this site is about bleach we will not have ongoing discussions about whats happening in some other manga even if that discussion depicts similarities in bleach. Such things would involve talking about every other manga with the slightest bit of connection, when there is enough bleach based info to talk about. What other sites allow is their own issue and we make no mistake about the fact that unlike other sites we are very strict in the content on the site if only to protect the integrity of the information and keep the focus of the site on bleach, plain and simple. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re : Amagai No need to apologise, it's good You took part in it. But it seems You misunderstood my point. I didn't try to fit Amagai arc into the timeline, we all know that it doesn't fit since the arc was released and all Your points are true. My point is that Amagai was choosed as Ichimaru's succesor and it happened in the anime continuity, and so it should be mentioned that it occoured, though only in the anime which is contradictory to manga --Nekosama (talk) 13:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just trying to fit Amagai into the timeline gives a headache. The only way to fit anime-only arcs is to literally treat things that occour in the anime. And so Amagai arc happens after Ichigo's final battle with Grimmjow, and Zanpakuto arc interupts Ichigo's battle with Ulqiourra. However, in this case we would have to consider anime as some kind of a theatre play with Bleach characters just "playing" their roles. The truth is that anime have already adapted this idea and it's evident especially in the arrancar encyklopedia omakes as well in those ones which announce the start/end of a filler arc. The thing is, that I seriously doubt that anyone on this Wiki is or will be convinced to this idea. Nor am I. The other issue You're talking about is not so difficult is it would seem. In some cases like Gin or Aizen the Title nav should be dual with manga info on the top, and secondary material info (anime, games) on the bottom - it rules out contradictions and doesn't discard non-manga info. In manga continuity Gin has no succesor so it would be marked as "Incubent" on the top, and Amagai as an anime only succesor on the bottom. The same goes to Hirako/Suzunami being Aizen's precodessor. Simple, istn't it? And yeah, that's just too bad that Blach universe doesn't have this alternate dimension stuff that DC or Marvel has...--Nekosama (talk) 11:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Animemangafreak Arrancar109 already banned him indefinitely yesterday! --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Stuff like that happens all the time. We get vandals on a weekly basis. The admins and committee members just revert it when we see it so its nothing to get worked up about. Repeated vandals like that are just banned with no expiry time. If you see something like that going on and there are no admins or committee members on, you can use Forum:Administrative Requests to bring it to the attention of the admins. If you want to see if a user has been blocked, you can see the block log under recent changes.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year!! Thanks and a happy new year to yourself as well. Hope you (& everyone reading this) have a good one. 22:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and happy new year to you as well. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. And you too [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 23:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year to you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year to you as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hiyori Cero Color There does seem to be an orange hue to it alright, though it is just a shade of red rather than a different colour. 23:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Aizen Forum Actually we do have one for Aizen (which is now on its third version as it is such a heavily discussed topic). It can be found at Forum:Sōsuke Aizen (Volume 3). 12:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed it didn't come up in the search when I was trying to find it to direct you to it. I don't think a redirect will be possible/practical as all the versions of Aizen's name are redirected to his article, meaning the redirect would have to be Forum:Aizen. Hardly anyone is going to think of typing in Forum:Aizen, they'd just go with Aizen. I think a sticky system would be more useful. I'm planning to put one in place soon. Aizen's will be one of the stickied forums. 12:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not getting any problems when I use the search box on the articles. For the search box in the watercooler forum, the first link that comes up in the list when I search for Aizen is the thread you created the other day which was deleted, but the system hasn't cleared it from its memory yet. That may take a while but it will sort itself out. It has always been like that when a newly page created page is deleted. I'm not seeing the glitched up name or any other problems though, so it might just be your computer or browser that is having trouble. 13:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 433 The new chapter is out on mangastream, but you are still right in removing that information since it wasn't properly referenced. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 21:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Text reduction Hey. I saw your post in the Kūgo Ginjō talk page. The problem with what you wrote is mostly that you wrote a chapter summary instead of just writing it through Kūgo's POV and highlighting his actions. As it is his page - it should be all about him and everybody else's actions and parts should be only mentioned in passing and only if they are significant to the character in question; in other words, in its own character page, that character is always the main character. Second, try and avoid as much as possible describing actions or expressions that are not backed up by text. If you concentrate on describing a conversation/speech it only has to be about bringing the gist of the message in as few words as possible. If you have to describe an action, strive to use as fewer words as you can ("to which he agrees in a half-annoyed, half-ashamed manner" - far too long. My suggestion would be "agrees half heartedly/reluctantly" or something like that). Third, refrain from repetition of phrases like "he said" as an opening for every sentence, this should be easy to do if you treat the entire speech as your message and reiterate it in shorthand. Stick to these rules and you should be OK :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 14:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, new to this thing, not sure how to post a message properly. :) Concerning a pre-existing Espada, I'm not to sure about it. There are however, natural "Arrancars" Hollows who removed their masks without Aizen's aid. *103rd Dorudōni Aressandoro Deru Sokacchio *105th Chiruchi Sandāwicchi *107th Gantenbain Mosukēda *1st Koyōte Sutāku The 1st 3 I assumed to be natural Arrancar, but I forgot what my reasoning was for it but in any case, the 103rd suggested that Aizen started the whole "Espada" thing, because he wasn't concerned that Aizen butt in their turf, but was ticked off for being kicked out & he's 1 of the earliest Espada member. 1st Koyōte Sutāku however is definitely a natural Arrancar. As when Aizen met him, he & his other half are already in human form long before they met Aizen, with their pile of dead hollows. Whether or not there are other natural Arrancars out there, they seem to live a nomadic life until brought together. Only 2nd Baragan Ruizenbān seem to have his own big group but he's not an Arrancar yet, so he's not counted as Espada is the top 10 Arrancars, not Hollows and he would probably know of any such group & make a fuss about it rather than sit bored there. Well, that's my opinion anyway. :) —This unsigned comment was made by [[User: Joon Nyen Lee |''Joon Nyen Lee ]]'(talk )''' I really must dispute you when you say that the ability of hyper speed combat is simply enhanced running speed or "pulling a Kenpachi". It is amply clear in the manga and the anime that what Ichigos bankai enhances ''is ''shunpo. The appearance of the afterimages and the fact that he can perform it ''in the air, ''confirms this. The Bankai's main abiliy is this enhanced form of shunpo known as the "Hyper speed combat." The fact that ichigo is also able to perfom it while standing still (that is without any preliminary movement) , such as the first instant after releasing bankai when he took Byakuya by suprise, further confirms the facts. I can understand if this information belongs in the Bankai section of ichigos page, but I really do think that this ability should be described accurately. Horkytorky (talk) 21:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comments about my amendements to Gin's page. I completely understand what you mean about keeping the information concise. Horkytorky (talk) 21:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Bankai Reply I see what your saying now. However, even if that particular segment in the anime (the afterimages) makes it look like he's running, in the manga (I always go by the original) It show ichigo turning on his heel each time he fases a new direction to flash-step, which is when he begins going fast enough to create after images. I will grant though that the anime makes it look like hes running. It still looks cool, but there is definetely a discrepency concerning the two. Horkytorky (talk) 20:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like the manga better too. It's almost flawless in my opinion. It's a good thing you clarified that heading thing to because I WAS about to put a new heading for every comment, lol. I guess I misunderstood you, sry =P. excuse me I was wondering why you changed Rukia's main picture back? All I did was find one where she was smiling. Well now I'm sounding rude but I just want to know, is there a reason you want that specific image as her picture? Shirtless Does anyone know the epsidoe where ichigo is only in his boxers. what epsidoes of bleach that ichigo and renji are shirtless can someone tell me please. and does anyone know the epsidoe where ichigo did his shirtless push ups.